Sorrow of death
by Dreigo
Summary: Świat, w którym obowiązują nowe zasady. Segregacja, nieufność i walka o własne życie jest tu codziennością. Naruto urodzony w najniższej kategorii zmaga się z głodem i szalonymi walkami. Przysięgając zemstę na ludziach odpowiedzialnych za pozbawienie go normalności. Jednak by tego dokonać musi najpierw opuścić obóz śmierci. Nie wie jedynie, że nie wszystko jest takie jakie sądził.
1. Człowieczeństwo to przeżytek

_„Większość chce tylko przeżyć. Idzie na front, mając w myśli tylko jedno, by dotrwać do końca. Choć bywają dni, kiedy nie myśli się o niczym innym, jak o śmierci. Spróbuj tutaj pożalić się chociaż na ból w plecach albo na ranę. Zamiast medycznej pomocy dostaniesz to, na co w mniemaniu zasługuje pasożyt. Jak nie skopią, to potną, bądź poparzą, najczęściej jednak zanurzają zmiętoszone ciało w lodowatej wodzie. Tak. Trzeba tu nadmienić, że woda na tych terenach osiąga do –30 stopni. Wydaje wam się to niemożliwe, przecież taka woda powinna być bryłą lodu, a jednak tutejsze prądy morskie są na tyle silne, że woda nie ma szans zamarznąć. Owszem na powierzchni jest warstwa lodu, później mamy lodową maź i wreszcie wodę. Jak można to przetrwać? Nie są głupi. Związują liną ciało i wtedy dopiero wrzucają na pewien okres czasu, mając pewność, że ciało nigdzie nie odpłynie. W barakach nie jest lepiej. Dwa razy dziennie po bułce razowej i szklance wody, najczęściej zamarzniętej. Słabsi umierają od zakażeń, bądź po prostu z głodu. Mieszkam z 10 osobami, każdy z nich kiedyś łudził się, że na targach zostanie wybrany. Tak, targi mięsa armatniego. Ale jak nie jesteś dziewczyną, a twój wiek dawno przekroczył 12 lat, nie masz co liczyć na spojrzenie, chyba że innego wojskowego. Jestem jedyny tutaj, który potrafi czytać i pisać. Moja matka postarała się, by mnie wychować. Przynajmniej tyle mogła mi dać."_

-Naruto, tutaj jesteś! Słyszałam, że zostałeś ranny!- różowowłosa dziewczyna weszła do pomieszczenia, trzymając w dłoniach apteczkę. Miała na sobie podarte spodnie, które zwisały z niej, mimo przewiązania ich zużytym już sznurkiem. Na górze jakiś stary, zmiętoszony podkoszulek, z namalowanym czerwonym krzyżem. Jej ciało posiadało kolekcję blizn, które nie miały szans się zagoić w tych warunkach. Krew tu tylko zamarzała, powodując narodziny różnych infekcji. Łatwo wtedy o amputacje jakiejś kończyny, bo po pewnym czasie ciało po prostu przestaje walczyć. Wychłodzone i pozbawione odpowiednich składników odżywczych nie ma sił i możliwości na produkcję nowych krwinek, ani ciał, czy komórek.

-Sakura.. Co tu robisz?! Znowu chcesz oberwać?! Wiesz dobrze, że tacy jak ja nie mogą być leczeni!- zeskoczył z łóżka, podchodząc do niej rozdrażniony.

-Chyba chcesz przeżyć?! Jak będziesz się buntował, tylko im udowodnisz, że jesteś słaby!- walnęła go lekko w ramię, pokazując ruchem głowy, by usiadł.

-Ile dzisiaj poległo?- Zapytał się cicho, zaciskając mocno dłonie. Nienawidził bezczynności, a przede wszystkim tego, że siedząc w tym obozie człowiek tak naprawdę otulał się w ramionach śmierci, niczym matki, która uwolni dziecię od wszelkiego bólu.

-Jeszcze nie wrócili.. Przecież wiesz, że dopiero wieczorem wrócą. A ty już jutro jedziesz?

-Tak.. Jutro moja kolej.

-To cud, że żyjemy, prawda?

-Yhy.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wpatrując się w prowizoryczne okno, które miało im przypominać o łasce, której dostąpili mogąc spać tutaj, a nie na pełnym mrozie. Tak naprawdę właśnie przez to okno, większość osób miała odmrożenia członków. Walka o przeżycie nie dotyczyła tylko frontu, ale też własnego łóżka.

.

.

Świat, w którym przyszło im żyć, dzielił się na kilka warstw społecznych, do których nie było drogi awansu, ale szybka degradacja. Zasady, które otaczały każdy aspekt życia, utrudniały każdy ruch. Bo cóż to za przyjemność ze spacerowania, gdy każdy krok może obrazić „towarzysza". Było też prawo, które się zmieniało raz na pół roku, więc to, co było legalne jednego dnia, drugiego mogło być już zakazane. A wiadomości o tym nie zawsze rozchodzą się tak szybko wśród ludzi jak wśród strażników.

Nad ziemią, w unoszących się bryłach ziemi, na których wybudowano miasta, żyli Nadludzie. Osoby, które posiadały Moc. Nie wykorzystywali jej jednak by pomagać, lecz by udowadniać innym klanom swoją wyższość. Nosząc maski chronili się przed atakami. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak wyglądają, bo na ziemię schodzili raz do roku- na targ mięsa. Nikt też nie wiedział jak dokonali tego, że połacie ziemi znalazły się nagle w niebie blisko chmur. W książkach ze starymi mapami świata nie było słowa o nad-miastach. Kiedy to się stało i jak są utrzymywane jest dla wszystkim tajemnicą.

Stalowe słupy wznoszące się ku niebu to podpory do miasta ludzi. Kiedy ludzie dokonywali podziału klasowego, nad ziemią zbudowano rozległe platformy, które odgradzają świat brudu od świata czystości. Miasta ze stali, pozbawione wszelkiej zieleni czy zwierząt. Wszystko, co uznano za produkty brudne, zostało poniżej, a słupy, na których się wznoszą konstrukcje służyły także jako windy, którymi transportowano żywność. Mieszkańcy nie posiadali Mocy, a jednak ich sposób bycia oraz możliwości finansowe, pozwalały im doświadczyć ułamka łaskawości istot nad nimi. Ich pojawienie się na ziemi oznaczało tylko jedno – rozpoczęcie nowej wojny. Nikt nigdy nie zakwestionował ich decyzji, dlatego też nikt nie znał powodów konfliktów. Jednak jedno było pewne, były to najbrudniejsze stworzenia żyjące na tej planecie. Potrafili czytać i pisać, co ich odróżniało od reszty pod nimi, co często było ich asem w rękawie przy wizytacjach w obozach.

Na wzgórzach zaś żyją podludzie, posiadający majątek, z umiejętnością czytania. Kręcili się po niższych warstwach, bez szacunku, godności, zgryźliwi, potrafiący się wić po ziemi, by tylko odznaczyć się czymś w oczach wyższych. Byli też hodowcami zwierząt i rolnikami, zapewniającymi pożywienie dla mieszkańców nad nimi. Ich produkty były wysokiej jakości nie tylko w smaku, ale także w wyglądzie. Jednak mimo takich zdolności zostali nazwani brudnymi i niegodnymi zasiadania w wyższych kręgach. Stąd ich zgorzkniałość w stosunku do niższych warstw.

Zwierzęta - żyli w mało przystępnych ziemiach, gdzie hodowanie czegokolwiek się nie opłacało. Trenowali za to swoje ciało stając się doskonałymi mordercami i wojownikami, dlatego też byli zatrudniani jako oficerowie w obozach, mając za zadanie wygrywać i przede wszystkim utrzymywać porządek. Nieliczni otwierali małe branże usługowe, próbując utrzymywać jakiś standard życia. Są nieufni względem innych, a przede wszystkim zbyt przerażeni konsekwencjami złamania prawa, by próbować postępować wbrew regułom.

Śmiecie mieszkali najczęściej w pobliżu obozów, tam świadcząc usługi dla zwierząt. Kobiety sprzedawały swoje ciało, zaś mężczyźni często zgłaszali się do testowania nowych rzeczy, by mieć pieniądze na alkohol i narkotyki. Jednak najczęściej można było ich zobaczyć w stanie upojenia alkoholowego leżących pod barakami, umierających powoli z zimna bądź gorąca. Nieliczni szkolą się w medycynie próbując pomagać niższym rangą.

Wreszcie na samym końcu znajdowali się widma. Nie mieli imion, nie mieli celu życia, byli hodowani jedynie w celach bitewnych. Walczyli w imieniu nadludzi w najróżniejszy sposób. Zamiast imion dzierżyli numery, a na ich ciele można było zobaczyć tatuaż, który był pieczęcią danego klanu nadludzi. Pieczęć ta powodowała, że byli natychmiastowo posłuszni członkom klanu, nie mogąc podnieść nawet na nich ręki. Mimo ogólnego zakazu kopulacji pomiędzy widmami, raz do roku w Święto Płodności, pozwalano im na kopulację między sobą w celu stworzenia nowych widm do walki. Dzieci ich były im odbierane i przenoszone do siedlisk zwierząt, gdzie były od dziecka przystosowywane do życia w obozach. Nakładano na nich pieczęć w dniu piątych urodzin. Zwierzęta nazwali ich mięsem od stwierdzenia, że pole bitewne zawsze jest usłane mięsem armatnim, na którym wznosi się chwała klanu.

.

.

-Sakura... Musisz iść... Psy już idą.- cmoknął ją w czoło, zakładając swoją koszulkę.

-Do zobaczenia za dwa dni!

Wybiegła szybko z baraku, unikając straży. Przez lata nauczyła się być niewidzialną dla wszystkich. Była to cecha potrzebna, by przeżyć w obozie, a raczej by zachować człowieczeństwo w sercu i pomóc innym. Wszechobecna wrogość powodowała, że dużo osób odwracało się od siebie, stając się pupilkami oficerów.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nie lubił jej wizyt. Ich rozmowy wydawały się błahe, ale tylko to trzymało go przed postradaniem zmysłów. Dawały wiarę, że kiedyś to wszystko się skończy i słońce znowu rozbłyśnie.

-No proszę.. Mięso numer 012517 odpoczywa. Nie zgłodniałeś przypadkiem? Mam do oddania obgryzione kości.- wysoki blondyn wszedł do pomieszczenia, rechocząc na jego widok.

-Pfff... Dziękuje, najadłem się powietrzem. – uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie, wstając.

-Och.. Taki jesteś miły dla własnego ojca?!- podszedł do niego wymierzając mu cios w policzek.

Zachwiał się, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Zmrużył oczy, próbując odzyskać wzrok i nie wypluć krwi. Wziął głęboki wdech, prostując się.

-Minato, daj spokój. Ma dziś dzień wolny, należy mu się odpoczynek.- siwowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do nich, machając z niezadowoleniem głową.

-Kakashi, przymknij się, nie widzisz, że tego trzeba nauczyć szacunku?!

-Och, tak, ojcze, błagam o porządną karę, bym nigdy nie zapomniał twoich nauk.- uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie patrząc mu prosto w oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że człowiek przed nim dał mu życie. Poza kolorem włosów i oczu nic ich nie łączyło. Choć nawet i on kiedyś próbował znaleźć w nim dobre strony, to poległ widząc samą krew.

-Widzisz, sam się prosi...- Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem ciągnąc go na zewnątrz.

.

.

Ziemia była podzielona na trzy kontynenty. Kontynent Aisukiuriimu nazywany kontynentem Zimowej Pani. Rozległy teren pokryty lodem i zamarzniętą ziemią. Z jednej strony posiadał ocean Wiru, z drugiej zaś znajdowało się morze Śmierci. Nie rosła tam żadna roślinność, można było za to spotkać drapieżniki, które czekały na zbłądzonych ludzi. Na kontynencie znajdowały się obozy, wszystkie należące do klanu Hyuuga. Przez wąski przesmyk łączył się z kontynentem Honua, który był największym z kontynentów, a także najbardziej żywym. Z bujną roślinnością i rodzajem ukształtowania terenów, był idealnym domem dla ludzi i zwierząt. Na północy panowały lekkie mrozy, w środku był klimat umiarkowany, na południu zaś tropikalny, gdzie można było znaleźć miasta pogrążone w wiecznej rozpaczy. Na wschodzie znajdowały się tereny stepowe i skaliste. Nieprzystępne dla większości ludzi były nazywany ziemiami lamentu. Zaś na zachodzie panowały upały. Na kontynencie Honua znajdowało się 6 obozów należących do różnych klanów. Rzeka Lurra oddzielała te ziemie od kolejnego kontynentu pieszczotliwe nazywanego ziemią Smoków. Kontynent Fuego pokrywała piaszczysta pustynia rozciągająca się po wszystkich ziemiach. Słońce prażyło przez 16 godzin dziennie pozbawiając stworzeń złudzenia, co do kolejnego dnia. Znajdowała się tutaj rzadka roślinność potrafiąca przetrwać miesięczne upały, były także zwierzęta oszczędzające wodę w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Najczęściej można było spotkać tu wszelkie gady, ale także inne zwierzęta, choć już w nie takiej ilości. Na tym terenie znajdowało się 8 obozów należących wyłącznie do klanu Uchiha. Był to też jedyny kontynent niepokryty platformami, wystawiony w całości na działanie słońca.

Dwa razy do roku w posiadłości klanu Uchiha odbywa się bal, na który wszyscy są zaproszeni. Nawet ci, z którymi toczą wojnę. Bale są powodem zaostrzenia konfliktów, bądź ich złagodzenia. Nikt jednak nie wie, co jest dokładną przyczyną tych decyzji, także po tych balach następują spotkania polityczne, gdzie formuje się nowe prawo.

Należy jeszcze wspomnieć o targu mięsa, gdzie widma są sprzedawani na usługi ludziom z wyższych sfer. Nieliczni mogą nawet doznać łaski wolności, jednak takie incydenty zdarzają się rzadko, ponieważ największą rozrywką nadludzi jest dręczenie tych, którzy od urodzenia zostali stworzeni jako ich zabawki. Zgodnie z regułami targu widmo może być wystawiane do 21 roku życia. Po przekroczeniu tego wieku może na wzgląd na zasługi zostać śmieciem, jednak w większości wypadków zostaje rozstrzelany jako niezdolny do dalszej walki.

Mało kto też pamiętał czasy, w których świat istniał na innych zasadach, a słońce świeciło w każdym zakątku ziemi. Obecnie był to świat koszmaru, z którego nie było ucieczki.


	2. Dwie strony piekła

Szedł z dumnie podniesioną głową wzdłuż ścieżki zmarłych i czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych. Pogardliwe, niekiedy współczujące, wszystko jednak zależało od nadawcy. Współobozowicze znali ból, który go czekał, zaś oficerowie nie widzieli w tym nic wartego uwagi. Dla nich mięso powinno zniknąć, w większości przypadków jednak przeważała obojętność. Ludzie tutaj przyzwyczaili się do mrozu, do tej temperatury, która powoduje brak czucia. Żyli, choć naprawdę nie czuli swojego ciała, na mrozie można było im robić cokolwiek i nie pisnęliby z bólu. Dlatego też wszelkie kary, mające nauczyć dyscypliny, odbywały się w podziemiach niedaleko krateru, wyziewającego opary o temperaturze przekraczającej granicę wytrzymałości. Był to jeden z trzech wulkanów na tym kontynencie. Wszystkie uśpione, czekały na swój dzień, w którym zaleją świat czarną krwią.

Schodzili po schodach, unikając kontaktu ze ścianami. Nie chcieli uszkodzić mu dłoni, one były potrzebne do pracy i walki. Była to też jedyna część ciała poza nogami, która nie doznawała urazów. Mimo że wszyscy życzyli im śmierci, to żaden oficer nie myślałby pozbawić się mięsa armatniego. Naruto wpatrywał się w dziurę w bucie, zastanawiając się, kiedy uda mu się znaleźć jakiś zastępczy but. Wiele ludzi tutaj umierało, więc szansa na znalezienie wolnego buta nie była wcale taka mała, większa od znalezienia szewca czy sklepu z butami.

-Przypnij go.- Minato rzucił oschle do Kakashiego, sięgając po „skorpiona".

-Czy to na pewno konieczne?- Hatake wyraźnie nie był pewny ich postępowania.

-Sam widziałeś, buntował się.

Blondyn rozluźnił mięśnie, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co go teraz spotka. Był to jedyny sposób na uśmierzenie bólu, a przynajmniej jego zredukowanie. Spuścił głowę, czekając na pierwszy cios, nienawidził być na ich łasce. Baty tutaj były podzielone na trzy kategorie, pierwszym był zwyczajny gumowy bat. Drugi był nazywany jeżem przez jego budowę, bo końcówka bata była rozdzielona na kilka części, gdzie każda kończyła się kolcem. Skorpion zaś należał do ostatniej kategorii. W budowie przypominał jeża, jednak zamiast kolców miał haki, które wbijały się w skórę. Często były nasiąknięte trucizną paraliżującą układ nerwowy na kilka godzin.

Pierwszy cios został wymierzony w lędźwie. Mimo usilnych starań nie zdołał zatrzymać w sobie krzyku. Skorpion ze swoją obojętnością wbijał się w kolejne miejsca rozrywając jego skórę na tyle mocno, że można było dostrzec płaty zakrwawionego mięsa. Czuł jak trucizna powoli rozchodzi się po jego ciele i nie umiał zapanować nad drganiem mięśni. Jego twarz zaczerwieniona i pokryta potem wyrażała determinację wytrzymania tej tortury, jednak w czeluści jego źrenic można było dostrzec krzyk bólu.

* * *

 _Kiedy nauczył się chodzić często podkradał się do pokoju mamy, która uśmiechnięta upinała swoje włosy w koku, a niektóre tylko pasemka wypuszczała, by podkreślić rysy twarzy. Miała zaróżowione policzki, tak idealnie pasujące do jej ognistych włosów. Często je chwytał w dłonie zastanawiając się, dlaczego on takich nie ma. Któregoś dnia do ich mieszkania ktoś zapukał. Skrył się wtedy w szafie jak nakazała mu matka, a ona przerażona otworzyła dębowe drzwi, wpuszczając Go do środka. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby czegoś szukał, ona zaś stała obojętna, może nawet zniecierpliwiona, czekając aż wreszcie opuści ich mieszkanie._

 _-Gdzie To jest?- rzekł surowo, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki._

 _-Nie wiem o czym mówisz.- wyrwała mu się, wskazując na wyjście._

 _-On musi umrzeć czy tego chcesz, czy nie!- wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami._

 _Później ona płakała, przytulając go do siebie._

* * *

-Minato przestań! On zaraz się wykrwawi na śmierć!- szarowłosy wyrwał koledze bat, popychając go w stronę korytarza.

-Przecież widzę, że jest cały i zdrowy!- warknął, kopiąc rozgrzany kamień w stronę blondyna.

Naruto tylko syknął czując obce ciało na swoim policzku. Zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w zaczerwieniony kamień dziękując losowi, że to już koniec. Kakashi był jednym z nielicznych oficerów, którzy posiadali ludzkie odruchy, starając się nie katować swoich podopiecznych. Nie wiedział dlaczego jego ojciec trzyma się Kakashiego, a raczej, dlaczego się godzi na jego towarzystwo, gdy tak bardzo się różnią. Gdyby Naruto był sam, prawdopodobnie już dawno umarłby w męczarniach.

Ruszył powoli za nimi, starając się nie stracić równowagi. Upadek z przypiętymi łańcuchami nie należałby do najprzyjemniejszych. Trudno później wstać bez zachęty w formie kopniaka. Jego wzrok z każdą chwilą pogarszał się, mimo że mrugał jak opętany i próbował zmusić się do płaczu, by trochę sobie ulżyć, jednak nie umiał pokonać trucizny. Stawiał kroki ostrożnie próbując wyczuć nawierzchnię. Nie był poganiany, co oznaczało, że jego ojciec już dawno skreślił go z dzisiejszej listy zabawek.

 _„Nienawidzę tego całego świata, tych, którzy znajdują nad nami bawiąc się naszym życiem. Oni nie widzą, jaki to ból! Siedzą sobie tylko w swoich zamkach, obstawiając zakłady czyja armia przegra! To chore! Ile jeszcze będę musiał znosić zanim umrę?! Czy już nie mogę zdechnąć z godnością?!"_

-Oj, nie zatrzymuj się, i lepiej się prześpij, może uda ci się podleczyć do jutra.- czarnooki, uśmiechnął się łagodnie, odprowadzając go do samego pokoju.- Trzymaj się.

-Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski! To mi nie zwróci życia!- krzyknął wściekle, dławiąc w sobie płacz.- Idź się podlizywać innym.

Opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, łkając cicho. Nie chciał, by ktoś go zobaczył w takim stanie, zaraz pewnie by polecieli po jakąś pielęgniarkę, a on nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się im, co się stało. Miał szczęście, że w jego baraku znajdowali się ludzie, którzy zachowali trochę sympatii do innych istot, dzięki temu mieli chociaż wzajemne wsparcie. Nie chciał jednak, by ktokolwiek rezygnował ze swoich lekarstw czy chleba, by mu pomóc. Potrafił to przeżyć, a raczej potrafił się do tego zmusić. W tych warunkach jego ciało jako tako się trzymało, jednak w momencie zmiany klimatu najpewniej byłoby coraz gorzej. Wszystkie infekcje wyszłyby na wierzch tylko pogarszając jego stan. Nie sądził, że byłby w stanie przeżyć choćby dzień.

Nie potrafił jedynie wyleczyć swojego serca, ono w dalszym ciągu piekło tak samo. Pamiętał swoje dziecięce marzenia o staniu się kimś niesamowitym, kimś z kogo jego ojciec byłby dumny. Chciał jego akceptacji, jego miłości. Teraz jednak wiedział, że były to tylko dziecięce marzenia, nierealne w rzeczywistym świecie.

-Piękne słowa, dodające otuchy, za jedynie kawałek chleba. Pocieszmy się przyjaciele, bo niechybnie wszyscy zginiemy!- wesoły męski głos odezwał się holu, wyrywając go z odrętwienia.

-Panie Jiraiya!- Uśmiechnął się odwracając się z wysiłkiem w jego stronę.

-Czyżby nasz młodzian Naruto?- staruszek zajrzał do pomieszczenia, siedząc na swoim rozlatującym się, prowizorycznym wózku zastępującym mu nogi.-Widzę, że nieciekawie wyglądasz. Ech, chłopcze, ile razy ci mówiłem, byś zważał na swoją buzię?

-Miliony razy…- mruknął niechętnie, nie spoglądając nawet na niego.

-Ciebie własny dowódca zabije, a nie wojna.- podjechał do jego łóżka, wyciągając zmiętoszoną chusteczkę.- Ale wiesz, lepsze to niż taplać się w gównie. Jak byłem w twoim wieku, to tutaj był inny świat. Ach, te czasy młodości, jak szliśmy na wojnę to miało to sens. A te podróże pośród okopów pełnych kału! To były czasy! A ile inspiracji pisarskich… Ale wszystko się skończyło, ludzie się podzielili. Dobrze, że pozwalają mi tutaj mieszkać, choć w sercu czuje zawód…- wycierał krew z jego skóry, próbując być przy tym najbardziej delikatny jak tylko potrafił, jednak starcze dłonie nie były już tak posłuszne.

-Czemu? Przecież żyjesz…

-Ktoś wbił mi nóż w plecy. Nie warto o tym mówić, mały, takie życie nie jest wiele warte. Trudno odpędzić się od samobójczych myśli, nie mówiąc już o zachowaniu pogody ducha.

-Nie da się ukryć…

Zapadła cisza przerywana tylko krzykami na zewnątrz. Życie w obozie toczyło się dalej. Ktoś umierał, ktoś cierpiał, jednak nic się nie zmieniło od dobrych kilku lat. Jedyne, co im pozostało, to mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś to wszystko się skończy.

-Czytałem kiedyś książkę.- Staruszek zaczął mruczeć pod nosem, spoglądając na prowizoryczne okno.- W tej książce występowały gejsze. Piękne kobiety, które wynagradzały mężczyzn swoim towarzystwem. Ich umiejętności były warte każdego jena. Chciałbym przed śmiercią zobaczyć jakąś. Podziwiać jej taniec, jej uśmiech. Usłyszeć jej szczebiot…

Naruto przyglądał się mu z mieszanymi uczuciami. Wiedział, że większość rzeczy, które mu opowiadał były zmyślone, zaczerpnięte z książek bądź po prostu z bujnej wyobraźni. Rzadko mówił prawdę, jednak teraz słysząc jego słowa poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Jiraiya był naprawdę stary. Był najstarszym rezydentem obozu, nikt nie dożył jego wieku. A mimo to nawet on nie pamiętał początków wojny. Oczywiście wspominał coś pod nosem, ale to wszystko były brednie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był kiedyś oficerem. Jednak podczas jednego ze starć stracił nogi ratując kogoś. Nikt nie wiedział kogo uratował, ale dobrze widzieli cenę swojej dobroci. Od tego momentu nikt nie słyszał, by oficer zrobił coś podobnego w stosunku do mięsa. Cena była za wysoka. Pozwolili mu żyć w obozie, wiedząc dobrze, że w takim stanie nie ma szans, by przeżyć. A jednak dziadek jak na złość postanowił żyć jak najdłużej się da.

-Kto to jest gejsza?- Spytał się cicho, oddychając głęboko. Nie czuł już bólu. Jego ciało zdrętwiało pod wpływem trucizny, nawet nie widział go dobrze, mógł tylko słuchać.

-Kto to jest?- Spojrzał się na niego zaskoczony, jednak po chwili zapadł się jakby w sobie, wzdychając ciężko.- Nie wiem. Nigdy jej nie widziałem. Tylko czytałem o kobietach w kimonie.

-Kimono?

-Taki tradycyjny strój. Kiedyś kobiety go nosiły. Jestem pewien, że wyglądały w nim bardzo pięknie. Niczym boginie. To był też bardzo drogi strój, nie każdy mógł sobie na niego pozwolić, ale były też yukaty, tańsze podróbki kimona, mniej kłopotliwe do ubrania. Wyobraź sobie żyć w takich czasach! Takie piękne czasy!

-Kiedyś to na pewno żyło się lepiej. Ludzie byli mniej wredni.

-E głupoty gadasz. Człowiek zawsze był taką samą bestią. Tylko kiedyś mieliśmy jeszcze siły, by tę bestię ujarzmiać i oprawiać w kolorowe stroje. – Poirytowany trzepnął ręką powietrze, mlaskając głośno. –Młody i głupi jesteś. Ot! Gdybyś miał mój wiek i mądrość, nie leżałbyś teraz na łóżku wpółmartwy.

-Siedziałbym na wózku bez nóg?- Odparł rozbawiony, pokasłując krwią.

-Lepiej być bez nóg niż bez mózgu.

-Przecież mam mózg. Dziadek jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo wredny.

-Bo kto teraz zrobi za mnie robotę? He? Nikt inny nie pomoże kalece. Każdy ma dość swojej roboty.

-Zabrzmiało to egoistycznie.

-Starszym trzeba pomagać. Czemu nikt mi nie pomaga? Jestem wreszcie weteranem! Bezczelne żuki myślą, że wszystko mogą, minuty by nie przetrwali na prawdziwej wojnie.

Naruto wypuścił z trudem powietrze, nie miał zamiaru przerywać dziadkowi jego transu. Wiedział, że co jakiś czas w niego wpada wyklinając wszystkich wokół. Wiek brał górę nad jego starym ciałem. Nie mógł się też mu dziwić, nie był najlepiej potraktowany przez system. W innym świecie pewnie zostałby bohaterem i żyłby jak w raju, tutaj zaś jest tylko zbędnym dziadkiem, który stracił rozum.

-A on znowu tutaj jest? Masakra. Będzie tak gadał do rana.- Ciemnoskóry chłopak wszedł do środka strzepując z siebie śnieg. –Czemu mu pozwoliłeś gadać Na…No nie! Znowu?! Czy ja kiedyś mogę wrócić na swoje łóżko i powitać ciszę i spokój, bez krwi i paplania? – Usiadł zrezygnowany na swoim posłaniu.

-Mi też miło cię widzieć, Omoi. – Naruto odezwał się sepleniąc lekko.- Daj mu kawałek chleba to się zamknie.

-Sam mu daj. To mój chleb! Na czarną godzinę. Choć nie wiem, czy może być coś gorszego niż to.

-Sam widzisz…

Sięgnął do swojego schowka wyciągając z niego kawałek chleba. Nie było go dużo, ale nawet taki kawałek był w obozie w cenie. Podszedł do byłego oficera wkładając mu do ręki jedzenie. Ten momentalnie przestał mówić, spoglądając z zadowoleniem na rzecz w swoich dłoniach. Wgryzł się w czerstwy chleb ze smakiem, kiwając przy tym głową. Omoi opadł natomiast na łóżko żałując, że się na to zgodził. To wreszcie był jego chleb, tak trudno było się powstrzymać przed zjedzeniem wszystkiego, a teraz musiał się pożegnać z owocem swojej ciężkiej pracy. Nikt na żadnej diecie nie poświęcał się tak jak on. Był o tym stuprocentowo przekonany. Choć on by chętnie przytył kilka kilogramów. Widok samych kości odrażał nawet jego.

-Żegnam was, panowie. Inni też czekają na moje pełne otuchy słowa!- Obrócił się zwinnie i wyjechał szybko z pomieszczenia zostawiając ich samych.

-Słowa pociechy… Gada głupoty, to mu dają chleb, by się zamknął! Dlaczego jego nie dręczą? Pewnie umarłby na zawał na samą wizję tortur.- Omoi rzucał się wściekle na łóżku ignorując pomruki bólu ze strony Naruto. – Jak to możliwe, że my tutaj zdychamy z głodu, a on stary pryk ma się tak dobrze?! Przecież na jego ciele widać tłuszcz! TŁUSZCZ! Jak to możliwe? Zjada innych? Przy takiej ilości trupów wcale bym się nie zdziwił. Kanibalizm jest kuszący.

Naruto tylko stęknął głośno mając dość dzisiejszego dnia. Najpierw musiał słuchać Jiraiyi, a teraz Omoiego. Oba przypadki były beznadziejne i groziły nieprzespaną nocą. Rozumiał kolegę, ich ciała wyglądały jak szkielety ubrane w skórę, wypchane poduszkami mięśni. Nie byli zbyt atrakcyjni, wręcz odrażający. Żywe trupy. Tak bodajże mówili o nich na targach mięsa. Można było podziwiać ile jest zdolne wytrzymać ludzkie ciało mimo tak niesprzyjających warunków.

Na targach był tylko raz i widział tam też obozowiczów wroga. Tak samo wychudzeni, spieczeni przez słońce. Żywe trupy. Tylko ich nabić na pal i postawić na jakimś polu. Bliżej im było do strachów niż do ludzi.

-Nie mów. Nic nie mów. A ty zamknij się, Omoi. W całym baraku cię słychać!- Ciemnoskóra kobieta weszła do środka trzymając w rękach kawałek szmatki. – Stary wyga was odwiedził? Jasne, wszędzie zwęszy truposza! Ty gnido, znowu się załatwiłeś! – Podeszła do blondyna nakładając mu wilgotną szmatę do pleców. –Gdybyś choć miał jakieś zaskórniaki, to warto byłoby cię dobić. Ale ty wszystko albo sam zjadasz, albo oddajesz innym. Głupek! To nie świat, w którym bycie dobrym przynosi jakieś korzyści. Nie przynosi. Żadnych. Słyszysz mnie? Na pewno nie. Zawsze się wyłączasz jak ktoś ci jęczy nad uchem!

Omoi i Karui byli obcymi. Tak zostali nazwani po przybyciu na te tereny, gdyż można było zobaczyć na ich ramionach pieczęcie klanu Uchiha. Były już dawno dezaktywowane, a pod nimi znajdowały się pieczęcie Hyuugów, jednak wizerunek pozostał. Byli z obcego obozu. To wystarczyło, by wzbudzić niechęć i wrogość innych. Wreszcie ta wojna miała już sporo lat i wszyscy mieli dość. Tylko Naruto ich przyjął do swojego pokoju, chwilowo pustego, przez skutki kolejnej bitwy.

W ten sposób Naruto wiedział, że mieli szczęście, a może pecha służyć u tych „bogów". Jednak ostatecznie zostali uznani za niezdolnych do służby i wysłani do obozu. Nie wiedział czy powinien im współczuć zaznania innego świata, czy może uznać, że mieli szczęście. Tutaj mimo wszystko jakaś nadzieja przeżycia była, a u tych Hyuugów? Wszystko zależne od ich kaprysu.

Traktowali go jak członka rodziny, nie chcieli, by umarł, bo sądzili, że jeśli ktoś miałby ich uratować, to tylko on. Chodziło tu raczej o kwestie jedzenia czy chorób, niż jako takie zmienianie świata. Na to nikt nie miał nadziei. Świata nie dało się zmienić. Byli zbyt słabi, by się sprzeciwić.

-Gdzie byłaś?- Omoi przyglądał się jej uważnie.- Chyba cię nie zaczepili?

-Nie musisz się o mnie bać. Robiłam swoją część roboty pod okiem Anko.

-To dobrze. Anko to dobra osoba.- Naruto wybełkotał cicho, walcząc z sennością.

-Zamknij się.

-Ehe ehe… To było niemiłe, Karui-chan.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki brunet z zabandażowaną twarzą. Spojrzał się po wszystkich siadając na najbliższej pryczy. Za nim wbiegł od razu młody chłopak o urodzie kobiety. Naruto zapadł w sen nie mając siły już walczyć z trucizną, Karui zaś z Omoi obserwowali uważnie przybyszów wiedząc, kim są.

Wysokiego mężczyznę nazywano Zabuza i był upadłym oficerem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest zdolny zabić nawet swoich, jeśli coś mu się nie spodoba. Tak samo jak to uczynił z własnymi ludźmi, których po prostu unicestwił w momencie, gdy dowiedział się o ich dezercji. Dlatego jego karą była degradacja to stopnia śmiecia. Pałętał się teraz po tym obozie szukając czegoś do roboty. Najczęściej jednak znajdował przyjemność w torturowaniu innych.

Drugi nazywał się Haku i przez swoją urodę został prostytutką. Wiele mężczyzn korzystało z jego usług, mimo że nie był kobietą i niespecjalnie próbował się do niej upodobnić. Tylko chłopak z jakiś względów upatrzył sobie Zabuzę i podążał za nim jak piesek, czekając aż ten wreszcie go zauważy.

-Jesteście żałośni. Czemu ze sobą nie skończycie? Szkoda sił na daremną walkę.- Powiedział nagle, odrzucając od siebie chłopaka.- Siedzicie tutaj i czekacie na śmierć. Powinniście ją sami powitać i z tym skończyć. A może wierzycie, że kiedyś ci idioci z góry stwierdzą, że zabijanie jest fe?

W jego głosie można było wyczuć pogardę, ironię, ale przede wszystkim gorycz. Był zrezygnowanym żołnierzem, który stracił cel życia i jedyną formą spędzania dnia było dryfowanie między barakami. Nie brali go nawet na potyczki. Był kompletnie zbędny. Dla ludzi takich jak on, to była najgorsza kara, jaką można dostać.

-Wcale na to nie czekamy. Co jednak mamy robić? Popełniać zbiorowe samobójstwo? To też nic nie zmieni. Oni nic sobie nie robią z naszej śmierci. Nas nie będzie, to wtrącą tu nowe osoby do zabijania.- Karui odparła poirytowana ściskając dłonie na poręczy, by się nie rzucić na niego.

-Tsk. A on?- Wskazał ręką na blondyna.- Jak on zdechnie, to co zrobicie?

-Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi!

-Myślicie, że tu ludzie nie widzą tego jak mocno jesteście przywiązani do niego? Samarytanin, który wszystkich otacza opieką nie myśląc o sobie.

-To źle, że jeszcze zachował człowieczeństwo?!

-Dla niego bardzo źle. W tym świecie nie da się przeżyć z takim charakterem. On umrze.

Karui wstała gwałtownie kierując się w jego stronę, jednak Omoi powstrzymał ją w ostatnim momencie nie chcąc, by oberwała od oficerów za wszczynanie bójki. Zabuza parsknął pod nosem wstając spokojnie i kierując się do wyjścia. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia spojrzał po raz ostatni na Naruto i wyszedł bez słowa.

Słyszał kroki Haku za sobą, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Cokolwiek by powiedział nikt nie słuchał, bo większość uważała go za chorego psychopatę. Przystanął na dziedzińcu obserwując musztrę urządzoną przez Temari przy jednym z baraków. Ludzie stękali z zimna, próbując zakryć swoje wychudzone ciała przed mrozem.

-Z tego miejsca nie ma ucieczki. –Mruknął pod nosem kierując się do ruder zajmowanych przez takich jak on.

-Co ma pan na myśli, panie Zabuza?- Haku dogonił go wreszcie dysząc pod nosem.

-Bo ci głupcy nie widzą jednej rzeczy. Te wszystkie rany i obrażenia, które tu doznają, nie goją się. Skażone komórki po prostu zamarzają jak wszystko w tym miejscu. Dlatego ci głupcy mogę kontynuować swoje życie. Jednak kiedy opuszczą obóz, a raczej ten mroźny kontynent, te wszystkie zakażenia uderzą w nich ze zdwojoną siłą. Umrą po kilku dniach w męczarniach.

Haku milczał przez chwilę próbując się uspokoić, taka wizja była okropna nawet dla niego. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, by coś takiego mogło mieć miejsce, choć musiał przyznać, że sam był pod wrażeniem niektórych ludzi znoszących ciężkie rany jak gdyby to było nic.

-Pomyśl, Haku, co się stanie jak organizm straci 60 procent zdrowych komórek?

-Nie wiem.. Zapadnie na jakąś chorobę?

-Normalnie by tak było, tutaj jednak komórki zamarzają. Nawet nie wiem, co tych ludzi pcha na przód. W każdym razie, gdy dochodzi do 70 procent uszkodzeń komórek ciało zapada się w sobie. Umiera. Po prostu nie ma już sił, by dalej funkcjonować przy takich racjach żywnościowych. Ludzie zasypiają i się nigdy nie budzą. A ich czaszki służą jako budulec chodników.

Haku wystraszony spojrzał pod nogi, próbując dostrzec, czy mówił prawdę. Usłyszał tylko śmiech i oddalające się kroki. Westchnął cicho spoglądając na baraki ludzi, którzy byli żyjącymi trupami. Rozumiał już dlaczego nikt się nie buntował przeciwko temu, czemu nikt ich nie ratował. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że trupa nie da się uratować.

Zmarszczył czoło, czując jak coś go dręczy. Pobiegł ponownie za nim chcąc znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Wszedł do niskiej jamy, gdzie znajdował się prowizoryczny dom byłego oficera. Siedział teraz przy ścianie żując suszone mięso.

-Przecież oni jeżdżą na potyczki do ziem, gdzie panuje skwar. A powracają, a przynajmniej część z nich.

-Masz rację. Teoretycznie powinni umrzeć przy zetknięciu z taką pogodą. Wiesz dlaczego obozy są położone na terenach wiecznych zim i wiecznych upałów?

-Nie.

-Bo przy skrajnych upałach komórki umierają. Po prostu jest za gorąco, komórki się palą, tam oficerowie walczą z samozapłonami. Ciała płoną same z siebie. Choroby przez to też są hibernowane. Za wysoka i za niska temperatura powodują, że organizm nie funkcjonuje normalnie. Działa to na ich korzyść, bo mogą sobie pomarzyć o lepszym świecie. Bitwy nigdy nie trwają na tyle długo, by stan hibernacji zaczął się cofać gwałtownie. Ci, którzy umierają mają obrażenia powyżej 50 procent i nie ma dla nich większej nadziei. Bitwy nie są walką o terytorium, ale by oczyścić bazy z takich elementów.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Ci wielcy ludzie wydają rozkazy raz na miesiąc do bitwy. A tu bitwa jest kilka razy w tygodniu. To nie ma już nic wspólnego z polityką, a z dbaniem o własne dupy. Nikt się nie chce męczyć ze stertą zwłok. Jeśli się pozbędą na terenie niczyim, to nie muszą się o to martwić. No i nie trzeba pisać raportu medycznego. Wystarczy napisać „umarł w walce". Jesteśmy potworami, Haku, kto wie, czy nie większymi niż ci na górze.

Nie odpowiedział, usiadł tylko przy nim, wpatrując się w ziemię. Pierwszy raz od kilku lat cieszył się, że urodził się w tej klasie społecznej, a nie jako mięso. Kiedyś chciał być potrzebny, brać udział w wojnach, teraz wiedział, że został uratowany przed koszmarem. Pamiętał jak nienawidził swojego wyglądu, jak nie cierpiał oficerów, gdy po raz pierwszy został zgwałcony. Jak własna matka zaczęła go uczyć rzemiosła kurtyzany. Miał sprzedawać swoje ciało i żyć. Nie był to możne najwspanialszy zawód na świecie, ale żył. Miał pieniądze na jedzenie, miał jako taki domek i nikt mu nie groził śmiercią.

-Współczujesz im?

-Tak. – Odparł cicho, nie wiedząc, czy to dobra odpowiedź.

-Ja też. Bardzo im współczuję. Jednak każdego czeka śmierć. Prędzej czy później ten świat przestanie oddychać.

Nie rozumiał słów Zabuzy. Słyszał jednak w nich ciche pragnienie śmierci, zakończenia tego przedstawienia. Lubił to porównywanie życia do teatru boga. Choć trafniejsze się wydawało słowo cyrk. Przynajmniej w ten sposób dało się wyjaśnić los, który im narzucono.

Choć wielu żyło dniem dzisiejszym, to tak samo wielu pytało się przed snem o początki tej historii. O powodzie tych zdarzeń i rozłamu ludzi. Czemu wtrącono tak wielu do obozów i zamknięto ich przed światem. Czemu ludzie zaczęli się grodzić od siebie jakby obawiając się dnia jutrzejszego.

Jednak odpowiedzi nie było. Nikt nie pamiętał tych czasów, pamięć się zatarła, a konieczność przeżycia odsuwała trapiące myśli na dalszy plan. Wszystko miało swój porządek rzeczy i nikt się nie przejmował wiecznym kłamstwem. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy śmiech ucichł ustępując miejsce strachowi.


End file.
